Dark Reminisce
by Evelyn Dark
Summary: It's been a year since the Twilight veiled Hyrule, and all is at peace. That is intill he comes back.
1. Prologe

_**Evelyn Dark **- Hello people Evelyn Dark speaking I'm here to give you guys my fourth story which is really funny by the fact I don't have two stories done yet. The other funny part is you guys know the writing process stuff well that's what I used for this prologue cause it's quit easy to use. Usually I just write it down then check spelling errors and let my friend read it. _

_**Dark**: Whos the friend._

_**Evelyn**: Non of your busniss._

_**Dark**: And " Friend" That means you only have one friend Laughs so hard falls on the floor laughing ass off._

_Evelyn: Well for you information I have a lot of friends._

_**Dark**: What? Four. scoffs Yeah a lot of friends._

_**Evelyn**: Hey, really she's the only one who really knows what I'm talking about, on this stuff, so get off my case or I'll make something horrible happen to you I could make this have a yaio with you and…_

_**Dark: **-.-_

_**Evelyn: **Ohhhhh didn't think I'd do that huh. Well anyway I need to stop talking and let you read. Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Zelda I f I did I'd give Link to my friend and keep Dark. XP._

_**Dark**: What's that suppose to mean._

**Prologue: Peace in Hyrule**

Hyrule field was one of the places were danger learced but now there are only the remains of battle was present. The wind blew on the field with the grass weaving up and down like the waves of the ocean. Flowers bloomed from the soil veering from blue to pink and red to yellow. The trees swaying passing hello's from one to the other. No Duke Baba, Mobline, nor any monster remained in hyrule. Either they were dead or fled away from hyrule, it did not matter to any the people of hyrule for they were gone.

Out to the east of hyrule field was a village, dust was kicked up by the people moving around rebuilding the once ghost town. Only did they stop to admire the buety of the spirit spring, which was near the shamans hut and the entrance from north east hyrule field. The village name was Kakoriko Village, devastated from event of twilight; it slowly rebuilds to become the once great Village.

Up north from Kakoriko Village is a fiery mountain. With heat steam holes that could knock someone light down. Death Mountain is a volcanic mountain with mines inside and the Fire temple that resides inside. The Gorons live there mining for materials for weapons, or to eat. The gorons are for known to be peaceful people, but they love their Sumo wrestling. Inside the mountain there are swarms of gorons watching a match of Sumo wrestling. The two Gorons grab each other the other trying to push the other goron out of the ring.

In a bustling town people running or walking to get to there destination. A line of soldiers walking around the town patrolling. Children playing hide or seek or singing about Jovana. Shops every were even Malo's Mart is there, with that stupid annoying song that people just can't get enough of. That's what you get when a kid gets his hands on a lonely store unmanned. A horrid site to some, but the items there are very good.

High above the town is a castle in the middle of rebuilding it. Carpenters running back and forth, the sound of the people in charge yelling for what the carpenters to do. Marble floors, red tapestry on the wall, and the stairs covered in wood for the mean time. The princess sat in her chair signing and sighing from all the work.

Near the waters of Lake Hylia, there was a water fall. Rushing down from the waters of Zora's Domain. The sun shone down on the water giving it a glow. The waters peaceful and calm with not a sound but the rushing waterfall. Down below was the sacred temple of the Zora's, The Water Temple. Up on the surface of the land stood a huge cannon that could shoot you up into the Sky City.

Just on the edge near Lake Hylia stood the gerudo Dessert. The second hottest place in Hyrule, The first being Death Mountain. The Sands of Ocean having different elevation. Further and further you would come to the Abiturary Grounds built for the criminals along time ago and also the place were the Twilight Mirror once stood, but now only shattered gone for ever, or so it seems.

Back to Lake Hylia and up the river is Zora's Domain. The source of the water for Lake Hylia, and the home for the Zoras. A Big water fall came from the Royal Chamber, were near the zoras swam around down below. Up the Waterfall into the Royal Chamber sat Prince Ralise Sitting and talking to one of the guards about a matter on something.

Down below Hyrule Field was Faron Woods. The place abundance of trees and plants. That is were the Forest Temple Resides and the monkeys play. Some of the Monkeys are running with a man fallowing behind trying to get the pot of oil back from the monkeys. The monkeys go up the tree and the man hits the tree. Another spirit spring is here were fairies, like the other spirit springs, Fly around.

Through Faron woods you come pone the little town of Ordon. There a spirit spring is, in the spirit spring is a girl washing a horse humming a melody. From the spirit spring is the town, children huddled together looking at a bug, the parents are working cooking or watching after the children. Past the mayor's House is a Ranch where the goats are grazing. Near there is a man about 19 lying down with a grass in his mouth. Dozing off with the other man tending to the goats. The man, Fado, ticks one of the goats off and stars chasing Fado, whose running for his life.

Yes life here in Hyrule is peaceful, for now at lest.

_**Evelyn Dark **- Well thank you for reading my story. I should probably stop taking cause I was writing this story while my mom was trying to sleep in. Oh well she should wake up anyway since its 12:55 muhahahahahahahahahahahha. Okay here's the deal you guys give me three reviews and I will give you chapter one kay. But if you don't I'll still write it but I'll keep it to myself and my friend. Well got to go bye._


	2. To be a Knight

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**hey this is Evelyn Dark and I'm giving you **_**To be a Knight. **_**Now then, please would one of the three divine goddesses do the disclaimer.**

_**Din: **_**I suppose I'll do it…. Evelyn Dark does not own **_**The Legend of Zelda.**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Why thank you Din well….. On the fic.**

_**To be a Knight**_

"Oh Link, must you leave," cried Beth as she hung to the swordsman's green tunic. Link frowned he really didn't want to go, but he had to. He thought that it wouldn't be polite to decline a position from the princess herself, Zelda. People would say that it is a great honor to receive such praise from the Princess on their skills and asked to be part of the Hyrulian Castle. With saying that, how could even Link say no to that; you just can't.

"Beth come here, and quite pestering Link about going," beckoned Beth's mother. Beth looked at her mother than back to Link. Lowering her eyes down knowing that it was useless to try and argue with her mother; she walked over to her mother slowly. Seeing her daughter at her side, she put her hands on the child's shoulders and looked at Link with sorrowful eyes. "He obviously has made his choice, there is nothing we can do about it."

All the people of Ordon were there to say their farewells to Link. Everyone taking their turns to say their goodbyes to Link, they cried, hugged, and gave good traveling wishes to him. Soon everyone made their ways back to their houses after saying their goodbyes to the boy; that is everyone except Ilia who stayed behind since she hadn't said her goodbye.

She just stood there timidly, unsure what to say to him. They had been friends since childhood, even more then that to her. Both just stood there unsure what to say to the other, when Ilia just started to tear up. Sniffling she looked at Link, her sad teary eyes tearing at him. He couldn't stand to see his best friend cry, taking a hesitant step forward.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE TRIP LINK," Ilia cried out as she ran away to her house slamming the door behind her. Link thought of going after, but stopped because he knew he just make it even worse. Lowering his eyes to the ground he, stepped back giving Ordon one more look before going back to his house to pick up Epona and his stuff.

Link was going to miss everything about Ordon, the smell of the fresh pines, the quietness of it all, the people who he could call a family, and mostly of all the goats. Strange to say that he would miss the goats, but that's it he's a rancher. That's what he grew up to be, to take care of the animals. Link loves animals, just about more than he would love a human being. Ever since when the twilight covered Hyrule he had occasionally understood what the animals were saying. Not really all the time, but on random occasions were he heard Sera's cat say something about wanting another fish. Those were rare moments, but Link was always hoping those times to happen.

Coming to his house he caught sight of Epona grazing on the small amounts of grass that were around his house. Walking over to her, he moved his hands through her coat; cooing with soft gentle words. Taking her by the reins, Link lead her to the cart that held a few of his belongings. Saddling Epona he attached her to the cart.

"All right girl, it's time to go," giving Epona one more pat, he leaned over to her ear and whispered that they were going to be heading to the castle. Link climbed on to the cart reins ready as he motioned for her to move. He has explained to Epona that they were going to be living in the Castle for some time, so no open fields for her; but she knew that she was just going to have to bear it for her master.

After a few hours of riding in the Faron woods they had finally made their way to the Hyrule fields. Link breathed in the fine air of the land, with it's many beauties. The lush green lands, and bountiful of colorful flowers. It was a sight to see, Link can't help but be amazed every time he came to the fields. It was beautiful, but Link would have to say that the sight of the Hyrulian Lake was even more breath taking. With it's crystal clear water, the waterfall down there looked as if diamonds were falling down from the Zora River, and the grass and flowers were even more lovelier than the field's.

Link couldn't help but be a little nauseous, after all he was going to be knighted as a Hyrulian Knight. His hands were even shaking from the anxiety, he wasn't even sure how he was feeling. Once he was knighted, he was bound to Hyrule and to live in the castle would be even more nerve raking. He wasn't sure if he could live up to the standers as a knight of Hyrule. And the fact that he is just but a lowly rancher is even more embarrassing. Sure he helped save Hyrule from Ganondorf and Zant, the twilight, but he wouldn't have been able to accomplish such a feet if it wasn't for Princess Zelda, herself, and Midna. Specially Midna, he would have stayed a wolf and stuck in the Hyrulian dungeon for a very long time, and surly the world would have been covered in Twilight.

Link sighed at the thought of her, she was quite mean and bossy, but once you got through that she was actually nice, sweet, and could be caring. The sound of the Twilight Mirror rang in his ears, shaking his head he tried to rid of the thoughts. Midna made a choice, and there was nothing he could have done anyway. He knew it was for the better of both their worlds, but it was still depressing. Looking up he could see the looming walls of Castle Town, the shouts, and bustle of the capital.

At the gate of the place he was stopped with some guards, showing the letter to the guards. The two hovered over the letter whispering some words to each other. Then nodding their heads they called up a stable boy and some men as the took hold of the cart. Though getting Epona to go with the stable boy was a bit harder.

Holding on the reins of the horse, the boy tried to pull Epona to the stables which only got him hit in the gut by her head. Walking over to the two he pulled the by up. "You okay," Link asked as the boy dusted himself.

"Never better, sir," The boy mumbled under his breath. Looking at the horse, the boy glared; watching the boy glare at his horse, he chuckled slightly.

"Okay Epona, quite giving the boy hard time, and just go with him. I will see you at the stables later." Giving her a look the horse just neighed thrusting her head into the air and walked over to the boy. Taking the horse by the reins hesitantly, he lead Epona over to the stables. Nodding that everything was being taken care of, Links made his way into the walls. He was immediately met with the loud commotion of the city, having to swerve his way in the crowd to make his way to the castle. Passing by the street to the bar, Links made a mental note to check up on Telma.

Finally making his way to the doors to the castle he was met, yet again, by some guards. Stopping him, he handed the letter to the guards as they looked at it, then to back at Link. Doing this for at least for a minute or two. Both nodding and giving the letter back they let him through to the castle entrance as some guards lead him into the castle to meet the Princess.

The castle in Link's opinion looked a lot better than it did the last time he visited the castle. The stairs were fixed, the walls, and the ceiling were as well fixed. The marble stone floors were so shiny Link could see his reflection, everything looked a lot better than when Ganondorf ravaged the place with cracked ceilings and broken stairs it was a nightmare. But now the place looked marvelous.

After being lead though a couple of halls they made their way to the little room that had the Princess waiting for Link. Walking into the room Link bow down to Zelda, and with a flick of her wrist Link came back to his straight position. Zelda wore just a simple blue dress and slippers, and her hairs as always in the braided fashion. Dismissing the guards from the room Zelda got back to her papers that were in front of her. On the red oak desk, fingering through a few papers then putting them away Zelda looked up at Link and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Link," She said with the smile still on her face. Moving her quill to the right corner of the desk she looked back up to Link with a business like look. "You understand that every Knight has to go through a trial correct Link," Link nodded, shifting the sword and shield on his back. "Good, now then let's talk about what is going to happen. You will be living in the castle, all your belongings should be there as well as new set of cloths in your chambers. One of the maids will direct you to your chambers once we are done, it be best that you learn your way around the castle it is quite easy to get lost. When you are done with you knighting ceremony you will report to Commander Lee."

Link looked at the floor digesting the information that he was giving. People have to go through a trial before they can become a knight, the trial varies a lot. Link was a little nervous as to were the trial will consist of. Looking up he could see that the princess was concerned.

"You'll do fine Link, besides you have a bit of an edge. You been to every place in Hyrule, you should have no problems. You'll have at least a week before you have to take your trial, then once you have completed the trial you come back to Hyrule and then we have the knighting ceremony. There are many knights that are taking the trial, different maybe but there might be some that actually have the same trial that you have.," Zelda said with a smile. Knowing that Zelda was done talking with him he bowed and exited the room finding a maid waiting for him. Blushing a bit the young maid ushered Link through the halls of the castle to his chambers.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: Well there you go, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye**_

_**Let's Meet Lee**_

_Link has the pleasure to meet Commander Lee, and he has the feeling someone is following him._


End file.
